


All Mine

by bluerose5



Series: Dom!Reyes/sub!Scott One-Shots [3]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Barebacking, Bottom Scott, Clothed Sex, Dom Reyes, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Lingerie, M/M, Master Reyes, Nipple Play, Not really though, One Shot, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Sub Scott, The Author Regrets Everything, Top Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerose5/pseuds/bluerose5
Summary: Reyes comes home to a surprise visit from Scott. As if having his sweet boy dressing up for him wasn't enough, Reyes gets to have some fun of his own, showing his mouthy pet what happens when he doesn't learn his place.





	All Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Well, not much to say other than ENJOY! Don't be afraid to comment or leave feedback. Writers live for that stuff.
> 
> P.S. I tried to make Reyes' "background" excerpt as vague as possible while adhering to his character, since the game didn't give us much to go on there. Just let me know if he seems OOC too much. It's way easier to write a character like Scott when you literally determine his character in-game.

Both a gift and a curse, from years of learning to fend for himself, Reyes Vidal liked to believe that he was a perceptive man. Well… it went beyond simple belief. He _was_ a perceptive man, so much so that many people mistook his actions for paranoia most of the time. But it wasn’t paranoia when you’ve lived in Reyes’ shoes, seen the things that he’d seen growing up, felt a new knife being plunged in your back every time you trusted someone new. Eventually, Reyes learned to be the one wielding the knife, to defend himself from the shadows, striking his enemies without warning and alienating his allies with suspicion. Nowadays, apparently, he even had a thing for hurting those that he cared about, unintentional or not.

So, being the perceptive man he was, he had instantly known that something was off when he entered his studio apartment in the slums that day. Had noticed that one pair of his shoes by the door had been slightly off-kilter, as if someone hadn’t expected them to be so close and had accidentally kicked them out of the way, straightening them sloppily afterwards. Could see from the door that the remote for his vid screen had been fiddled with, tossed carelessly back on his coffee table, the drying outline of a wet ring left behind from a glass. Someone had been here. Recently too.

 _Had made themselves at home_ , Reyes thought disgustedly, noting his couch’s disheveled appearance, feeling fury boil inside of him at the thought of someone trespassing on _his_ space. With a gentle _swoosh_ , Reyes swore under his breath when the door closed audibly behind him, possibly giving up any hope of surprise.

Hearing a shuffle respond nearby, Reyes swiftly pressed himself against the wall, pulling out the gun from his hidden holster silently. Heart racing, palms sweating, Reyes managed to keep his breathing to a minimum, shuffling against the partition as quietly as possible. Once he neared the corner, he listened as the invader shuffled again, closer this time, and he steadied his hands, using his silence to his advantage while he exposed himself, gun aimed to kill and pointing straight at his partner’s forehead.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Scott yelled, hands coming up in surrender, showing that he meant no harm. Ice instantly went down Reyes’ spine at this shock, hands jerkily pulling the gun away from the Pathfinder’s face. “Not the reception that I was hoping for, Reyes.”

“Damn it, Scott,” Reyes huffed, holstering his weapon shakily. “I could’ve shot you, you idiot!”

“But you didn’t.” Scott shrugged nonchalantly, letting the issue roll smoothly off of his shoulders. His impulsive carelessness only fueling Reyes’ ire.

“It was close. You know better than to come here without telling me,” Reyes chided, voice bleak. “I’m surprised that we were not alerted earlier about your arrival.”

“I _wanted_ to surprise you,” Scott sighed, forcing his way into his lover’s arms, wrapping his arms around Reyes’ neck while he gazed into those golden, seductive eyes. Reyes grumbled, knowing that this adorable man was waiting impatiently for Reyes to indulge him. Of course, Reyes was a sucker for his sweet boy —what, with those full lips and gorgeous, hypnotic, sky blue eyes. Reyes knew that he was spoiling him way too much. Way too little, if you asked Scott. But surely no one could blame Reyes for enjoying someone’s presence when they were so devoted, so loving, when it came to him. A man that was used to having nothing and no one.

“Next time, try to do so without making me think that you’re an intruder. Things might’ve settled a bit after you left your mark, but that doesn’t change Kadara’s nature,” Reyes reminded him, leaning in until their noses brushed, one hand taking Scott’s in his, the other splaying firmly against Scott’s lower back, Scott’s spare hand sliding from Reyes’ neck to his shoulder, mimicking their dance from what felt like so long ago.

Beaming at the older man, Scott’s pale cheekbones flooded with scarlet red, smile nearly blinding Reyes with its intensity. It was always as if Scott physically brought the sunshine to the slums’ shadowy world, and Reyes couldn’t resist pressing a firm kiss against those chapped lips, framing that plump mouth with his.

“Mmm…” Scott hummed, eyes closing and reopening with the kiss. “Missed you.”

“Of course you would. It would be impossible not to miss such a perfect specimen,” Reyes joked arrogantly, grinning when Scott slapped at his shoulder in reprimand. Chuckling softly, Reyes couldn’t help but to feel warmth flow through him at the whirlwind of emotions that overwhelmed him. “I missed you too, mi ángel.”

“Smooth talker,” Scott retorted half-heartedly, eyes focused lustfully on Reyes’ lips. As soon as Reyes leaned in to claim Scott’s mouth as his, however, Scott brought one of his fingers up to block the advance. When Reyes countered, licking the digit slowly, sucking it into his mouth, Scott bit out a curse, yanking his hand away hurriedly. “Stop it, you’re distracting me.”

“From…?” Reyes wondered, grabbing his hand again, kissing softly against his wrist, eyes hooded. Smiling bashfully, Scott pulled away, positioning himself at arm’s length, the only point of contact at their interlocked hands. Raising an eyebrow questioningly at the younger man, Scott lowered his eyes from Reyes’ intimidating, hungry stare, needing a moment to collect his thoughts.

“It’s the next part of your surprise,” Scott said determinedly, peeking out from under his eyelashes, biting his bottom lip in the way that he knew drove Reyes insane. “It’ll just take a minute,” he continued, letting go of Reyes’ hands, grabbing a duffle bag off of the floor by the bed, and heading across to the bathroom with a confident stride. The door clicked shut and locked soundly behind him, leaving Reyes alone in the room, turning up the brightness of his lights curiously, not wanting to miss a moment of his time with Scott. Even though Reyes had an inkling of what Scott was doing in there, he knew that he would amuse his boy with this whole “surprise” thing as long as necessary, settling patiently outside the bathroom door, erection already swelling in his pants.

And, apparently, he didn’t even have to do much acting. Because, as soon as Scott opened the door, peeking out slightly —shyly— before walking out into full view, Reyes swore that his jaw fell to the floor from sheer astonishment at the sight before him.

Waist wrapped up in an overbust corset, the sweetheart neckline barely covering the younger man’s pink, budded nipples, the piece was an airy blue to match his eyes with a black, lacy overlay and trimming. A small, blue bow was daintily nestled between his pecs, two others resting on the bottom edge of the corset, anchoring those ends of the garter straps. On the other ends, two more blue bows fastened the straps to the black, lacy garters, holding on tight to the thigh-high stockings. The black, translucent fabric clung attractively to Scott’s legs, making them appear longer and fuller. To top it all off, a pair of strappy, black heels adorned Scott’s feet and a matching set of lacy panties snugly hugged Scott’s manhood, cock already leaking and trying to spring free of its confines. Reyes inhaled tremblingly.

“What a pretty sight to come home to,” he complimented in a rough, scratchy voice, slowly walking forward to herd Scott against the nearby wall. Pupils dilated, breaths unsteady, Scott faltered on his feet, gasping when his back hit the wall, Reyes’ hands coming up to cage him in on both sides before leaning in impossibly close, breaths intermingling in the tight space between them. “Makes me wonder what I did to earn such a beautiful present.”

“You didn’t have to do anything,” Scott breathed, eyes falling closed when Reyes’ lips pressed teasingly against his, refraining from fully kissing each other. “It’s already yours.” Reyes' mouth skimmed over Scott’s lips, both men shuddering slightly while Reyes began to lay kisses along his boy’s stubbled jaw. Scott’s head thudded mutely against the wall as he bared his neck, whimpering desperately. “I’m yours.”

“All mine,” Reyes agreed, sucking and nipping along the column of Scott’s throat, satisfaction running through his veins while his boy squirmed in arousal, neck littered in possessive, angry red marks. _Beautiful_ , Reyes thought, admiring his handiwork. Pulling back slightly to make eye contact, he rested his forehead against Scott’s, having to crane his neck back a bit with Scott’s heels adding some inches to his height. “If things go too far…”

“I’ll tell you to stop,” Scott replied instantly. Reyes smiled approvingly.

“And if you can’t speak…?”

“Make noise or tap you however I can three times,” Scott repeated back obediently.

“Good boy,” Reyes praised, hands falling down to settle on that alluring waistline. “Did you bring what I asked you to last time?” When Scott bobbed his head eagerly, Reyes pressed. “Where is it?”

“On the bed, master,” Scott whispered.

“Go get it for me, pet,” Reyes commanded, voice sturdy and demanding, “and come display yourself for me when you’re done.” Without warning, Reyes released Scott, the younger man stumbling slightly off-balance, watching as Reyes pointedly ignored him, approaching the couch and moving the coffee table aside to make room. “I suggest you go _now_.”

Blushing in chagrin, feeling that switch inside of him fully flicker from ‘influential Pathfinder’ to ‘powerless submissive’ within a second, Scott rushed to do as his master told him, grabbing the simple collar off of the bed before returning to Reyes, who had splayed himself indifferently on the couch, legs spread and eyes lazer-sharp as Scott settled himself clumsily on the floor. Face positioned straight ahead, thighs spread wide, butt resting uncomfortably on his heels, Scott lowered his eyes dutifully, his cupped hands holding the collar up to Reyes like a sacred offering. Feeling soft fingers brush against his palms, plucking the leather collar from his loose grasp, Scott laid his hands on his covered thighs and stretched his neck out patiently.

Savoring how vulnerable Scott was for a drawn-out moment, knowing that he was driving the younger man wild while he was pressured into staying perfectly still,  Reyes finally relented and fastened the collar into place, adjusting it until the lone ring was positioned under Scott’s chin. Tracing the silver bauble softly, Reyes moved his hand to take Scott’s jaw in a bruising grip, angling Scott’s face up while he pointedly kept his eyes averted. Reyes grinned evilly.

“If I remember correctly, _pet_ ,” Reyes snapped, voice icy and cold, “you were being a bit too rebellious when we spoke last.” When Scott remained silent, somehow both defiant and obedient in his quietness, Reyes snarled, tightening his grip considerably more. “Look. At. Me.” Once those blue eyes met his, Reyes’ golden ones glowered back threateningly, fiery in their anger, flames dancing erratically in that piercing gaze.

“How disappointing,” Reyes snorted, roughly releasing Scott’s face, nearly knocking him off balance and onto his ass. And it was like Reyes had physically slapped Scott with his words, dread clawing at the submissive’s throat like bile, burning and bitter, a splotchy, humiliated blush spreading from cheeks to chest. “You would think that you’d know to trust your king by now.”

“I do—” Scott began, whimpering in shock when a sharp _crack_ sounded throughout the room, face forced abruptly sideways, followed by a blooming ache that seemed to shoot straight from his cheek to his groin. _Damn_ , Scott thought blearily, shifting his jaw carefully to assess the damage, _a slap  that hard shouldn’t feel that good. Definitely shouldn’t turn me on_ this _much._

“Did I ask you to speak?” Reyes questioned rhetorically, eyebrow raised as if unimpressed, Scott remaining notably silent this time. “I told you the last time that we spoke that that mouth of yours would get you into trouble, mi ángel, and I think that a naughty boy like you deserves to be punished. Wouldn’t you think that’s only fair, pet?” When Scott nodded warily, Reyes hummed approvingly. “Good, now, come lay across your master’s lap like a good boy.”

Scrambling readily into position, eager and panting, Scott tried his best to control his breathing, feeling the contours of the corset dig into his chest when his ribcage expanded too much. Climbing into Reyes’ lap, he felt his heart alarmingly skip several beats when he draped himself like a whore, _Reyes’_ whore, ass exposed to the air by the thong he was wearing, feeling his last little surprise of the evening brush deliciously inside of him, cock leaking consistently between Reyes’ legs.

Fingering the end of the large, glass plug, nudging it slightly to make Scott moan and squirm, Reyes chuckled throatily. “What a thirsty slut you are, pet, readying yourself for your master like this.” Another nudge, another moan. “Tell me, did you touch that pretty cock of yours while you were prepping yourself for me?”

“N-no, sir,” Scott whimpered, face as red as a tomato, head spinning from all kinds of sensations.

“Hmm…” Reyes hummed, abandoning that task to spread his clever fingers along one of the milky globes of Scott’s ass, kneading it deeply before watching it bounce back into place. “At least you know better than to touch what doesn’t belong to you. Not without my permission, at least,” Reyes laughed huskily, eyes gradually darkening, only a ring of gold visible now. “So, now, I want you to tell me why you’re being punished, pet.”

“Because I was disrespectful and talked back without permission,” Scott replied softly, face practically burning with shame. “Because I had a bad attitude when I addressed you, Master.”

“Yes, you did,” Reyes snipped brusquely, “and you will take your spanking like a good boy for me. I think thirty will do, fifteen for each cheek, and you’ll count every single one aloud for me and thank me for doing so. If you miscount, well, we’ll just have to start over until you get it right, pet. Do you understand?” When Scott nodded, Reyes wasn’t satisfied with such a meek response. “Say it aloud, pet. _Do you_ _understand?”_

“Yes, sir,” Scott whined, squirming again in an attempt to get comfortable, but Reyes simply couldn’t have that, now could he?

Without warning, Reyes dealt the first blow, wasting no time as his hand came down punishingly hard, the brutal slap ringing true as it echoed plainly throughout the room. Crying out in pain and astonishment, Scott bit his lip before mentally reminding himself of his assigned task.

“One, sir,” Scott croaked, knowing that this punishment was going to be extremely long and painful at this pace, attempting to find his voice through the hazy mixture of pleasure and pain. “Thank you, sir.” Another searing smack. Scott gritted his teeth, smothering a curse. "T-two, sir. Thank you, sir..."

And the succeeding blows continued like that, unrelenting and sadistic, one atop another, every now and then intentionally striking his plug, causing him to scream at the top of his lungs, especially when the toy somehow managed to continually slam into his prostate. Thankfully, Scott didn’t mess up, but he was a sniveling, sobbing mess by the time Reyes switched to the other cheek. Promising to be good in between his counting and his thanks, apologizing through the fat tears that rolled unperturbed down his cheeks, Scott somehow managed to get through it all, sighing in both relief and disappointment after his last spanking was delivered. His perky ass was basically glowing red at that point, two distinct handprints left behind, a succulent soreness throbbing throughout the abused flesh.

Without further fanfare, Reyes impatiently distributed his next order. “Go get on the bed, pet. On your back for me.”

Unsteady and disoriented, Scott tried his best to get his bearings as quickly as possible when Reyes unexpectedly stood up, almost dumping him out of his lap, going to dig through one of his dressers while deliberately ignoring Scott once again. This hot-and-cold treatment that he was giving Scott today, providing him with his undivided attention one instant before giving him a blatant cold shoulder the next, was leaving Scott’s head spinning in confusion. At this point, the one thing that Scott was sure of was that he had to be good, and he wasn’t above begging like a bitch in heat if it meant having his master smothering him in attention again.

He could be good. He _had_ to, Scott thought, walking over to lay down on the soft bed, stretching out lazily on his back.

Once Reyes found the bottle of lube that he had been searching for, he headed over to his sweet boy, throwing the bottle by Scott’s side casually. Leaning over to grab a pillow above Scott’s head, Reyes tapped Scott’s hips pointedly, pillow in hand. “Up,” he said tersely, Scott arching his body so that Reyes could place the pillow securely under his hips, Scott’s ass obscenely on display.

“Lock your hands above your head and keep them there,” Reyes whispered, Scott following his instructions quickly and precisely, back arching seductively in a fruitless attempt to get Reyes to speed things along in a fit of uncontrollable desire. Too bad for Scott that Reyes saw through him, maintaining his frustratingly steadfast amount of control. “Good. Now, I think I’m going to get rid of this.” Reyes fingered the corset’s busk carefully. “Wouldn’t want to miss your pretty nipples too much,” he purred thoughtfully, beginning to undo the clasps with steady, purposeful fingers.

Undoing the busk and the garter straps with smooth, patient tugs, Reyes threw the thing aside as soon as he freed Scott, pushing his boy’s legs up towards his shoulders, hearing the loud intake of breath at the action, stockings and heels and panty-clad ass all proudly on display for Reyes. Lowering himself down on the bed, Reyes let his lips trail along Scott’s covered ankle, his calf, his knee, his trembling thigh… stopping only when he was presented with his plugged hole, swimming gleefully in Scott’s desperate mewls, Reyes’ pants tightening in response.

“That’s it,” Reyes encouraged, accent flowing dangerously like velvet, syrupy and sticky in tone, words brushing against Scott’s sensitive skin. “Don’t hide those noises from me, pet. Let me hear how much I please you.”

Pulling the butt plug out slowly, the smooth, warm glass stroking Scott’s sensitive channel, Reyes watched in mesmerized fascination as his lover clenched subconsciously around the toy, tight sphincter muscles resisting as Reyes tugged the toy free with a single, wet pop, dropping it on the sheets. Groaning quietly at the gaping, leaking entrance, Reyes ran the flat of his tongue along that tantalizingly pink pucker, dipping the tip of his tongue in briefly before working his way up Scott’s body, leaving open-mouthed kisses along rough skin, sucking determinedly on Scott’s balls for a few moments. Feeling Scott shudder openly, hearing his unrestrained sobs of frustration, nothing sounded more like music to Reyes’ ears, egging him on in his teasing ministrations.

Licking the throbbing vein on the underside of Scott’s dick, following it up from the base to the tip, Reyes lapped once at Scott’s slit, catching a bead of precum before more dribbled freely. Refusing to give more than that, however, despite Scott’s horny pleas, Reyes continued to worship this sinfully sexy body, stopping only when he reached those pebbled nipples, taking the right one into his mouth hungrily while his left hand worked its way up Scott’s ribs to the left one, plucking and pinching and rolling that rosy bud without restraint. When his mouth was finished suckling and lapping on the first one, Scott reduced to a writhing mess underneath him, he began lathering attention on the next, switching sides as Scott’s quivering, aching legs framed Reyes’ body with great effort.

When the throbbing agony in Scott’s thighs and ass began to be too much, Reyes pulled away, Scott whining in discontent, almost forgetting to keep his hands above his head, wanting nothing more than to drag his master back to his body. Watching as Reyes watched him, hair disheveled and eyes dark, Reyes —still fully clothed in his leather armor— began loosening his belt, unzipping his pants and shoving them down past his knees, cock bouncing free from its confines. Swollen and flushed, beautiful and long and wide in girth, Reyes reached instantly for the lube, watching as Scott stared intently while Reyes slickened himself, as if Scott was a thirsting man that had found water for the first time in days.

Once he was all nice and slick, erection screaming in need, Reyes pushed aside the fabric of Scott’s panties, lining his cock’s head with Scott’s entrance. Settling Scott’s sensually-covered legs on his shoulders, he leaned forward, bending Scott almost in half, and slid into that sweet heat. Feeling Scott’s tightness clench down hungrily, Reyes leaned forward to steal a swift kiss, pulling his member out to the tip before bottoming out in his boy in one fell swoop.

“Fuck!” Scott yelled, throwing his head back as his muscles burned, stretching in a vain attempt to accommodate to the larger width a second too late. “M-master…”

“Watch me,” Reyes whispered, grinding his hips slowly against Scott’s delicious ass, grabbing one of Scott’s sides and raking his nails along Scott’s ribs, stinging trails left behind in their wake. “You were so good to me, sweet boy, taking your punishment like that. But you’re my greedy little slut, aren’t you? You want your master to fuck that sweet ass of yours, don’t you?”

“Y-yes,” Scott stuttered, cock hard and struggling against his panties, staining his abdomen in streaks of precum while he met Reyes’ gaze. “F-fuck! Master, yes, yes…” He whimpered, frustration boiling over. “Fuck me, p-please…”

“Sweet boy,” Reyes rumbled, sneaking in another, lingering kiss, “now, how can I say 'no' to such pretty begging?”

Bracing himself, planting his hands securely on the bed, Reyes shifted slightly before he began thrusting quickly, cock slamming in and out of Scott’s fluttering chute, swiftly building up to a punishing pace. Plowing into Scott’s warmth, listening as his boy blubbered and wept and begged underneath him, the sound of skin on skin permeated the air, Reyes’ balls slapping noisily against Scott’s ass while his cock made filthily slick sounds with every plunge.

Scott could barely breathe, their bodies sweaty and connected, his marked ass taking the full brunt of Reyes’ thrusts, sending spikes of pain and bliss soaring through him with every motion. When Reyes paused to shift again, bending Scott dreadfully further, the new angle gave Reyes the advantage he needed, his cock ramming forcibly into Scott’s prostate on the next thrust.

Crying out when black spots clouded his vision, doing his best to maintain eye contact with Reyes, Scott wheezed when Reyes continued his insistent torture on that bundle of nerves, reaching around to squeeze the base of Scott’s cock snugly.

“Not yet,” Reyes growled out in warning.

“M-master, please…” He whimpered pitifully, unshed tears glistening brightly. He hiccupped softly, body painfully on edge, erection weeping and alarmingly red under Reyes’ hand, ass screaming at the torment. “W-want to come, sir… ungh… please, please, please…”

“I. Said. No.” Reyes snarled stubbornly, emphasizing each word with another thrust. He panted harshly, continuing, “Use your hands, sweet boy. Pull on that hair and play with your nipples for me.” He chuckled throatily, “I’ll make sure you’re well and wrecked by the time I’m finished with you, pet.”

Goosebumps rising at those words, shivers wracking his frame, hairs standing on end, Scott enthusiastically proceeded to do as his master commanded, teasing his mistreated nipples with one hand, using the other to tug at the sensitive roots of his hair, moaning eagerly like the slut he was. It was as if his body was being pulled in all directions from the overstimulation, begging for it all to end. While Reyes continued his brutal thrusts, marking up Scott’s chest and legs in a series of scratches in between, Scott continued to drown out his pain in a litany of pleas, praying for Reyes to take mercy on him. Eventually, when Reyes felt the tension in Scott’s body become unbearably tight, he did.

Taking Scott's cock back in hand, slippery from the precum alone, Reyes shoved the lacy fabric of the panties underneath Scott's balls, stroking Scott's length in time with his frantic thrusts, grunting loudly in exertion. “Come for me, Scott,” Reyes ordered, his hand merciless on Scott's engorged member.

And as always, that was all it took before Scott came undone, cum splattering on his chest, dirtying him. It was so intense, each new time with Reyes better than the last, as if Scott had been pulled apart, atom by atom, stimulated by each and every one of them, before being put back together again. Pleasure soaked through him like a sponge, black dots returning with a vengeance, nearly blacking out entirely while Reyes continued thrusting, coming briefly after Scott and guiding them both through their respective orgasms.

Once they came down, heavy and lethargic and overwhelmed by bliss, Reyes guided Scott’s sore, limp limbs back onto the bed. Slipping out of Scott’s heat, Reyes ignored Scott’s offended protests, getting up to stand at the end of the bed. Stripping Scott of the rest of his outfit and divesting him of his collar, tossing the soiled clothes on the floor, Reyes put the lube, the collar, and the plug safely away on his dresser, mentally noting that he should disinfect the plug for Scott later. Grabbing a bottle of lotion out of the same drawer that the lube came from, he set it down on top of the dresser as well, stripping himself quickly and sloppily, before returning to Scott with the lotion in hand.

Maneuvering his lover onto his stomach, back smooth and bared, Reyes squirted a glob of lotion into his hands, rubbing the cool mixture onto Scott’s heated, red ass. Folding his arms under his head, Scott sighed appreciatively, closing his eyes tiredly.

“That feels good,” he slurred, wiggling his ass, pressing firmly back into Reyes’ capable hands. Unseen, Reyes smiled softly. Adoringly.

“That’s the point, mi ángel,” Reyes hummed, kneading the lotion in longer than necessary, forcing himself to move his massage down to Scott’s undoubtedly tender legs. “It’s only common courtesy to take care of a man after you fucked him into oblivion,” Reyes joked.

“Mhmm…” Scott sighed in agreement, pliant and limp. “Thank you, by the way. I needed this.”

“Why, Scott, you should know by now, _mi amor_. I only live to serve.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Literally my conflict today*  
> Me: Well, I just finished posting two decently long fics about these two. Maybe I should take a little break from the m!Reyder fanfics, finish my m!Ryder playthrough or write some for that f!Ryder/Jaal fanfic I've had in mind for awhile.  
> My (Extremely Perverted) Brain: Wait, wait, wait! I have an idea...  
> Me (About to Regret Entertaining the Idea): *Sighs* Okay... what?  
> My Brain: Just imagine this... sub!Scott in lacy panties... with a freshly spanked, red ass.  
> Me: ...  
> My Brain: ...  
> Me: Damn you... T_T


End file.
